


Терапия с человеческим лицом

by Yozhik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на четвертый вайсс-фикатон</p>
    </blockquote>





	Терапия с человеческим лицом

**Author's Note:**

> написано на четвертый вайсс-фикатон

Потом они будут долго спорить, из-за чего, собственно, всё и случилось. Один скажет, что так было надо. Другой – что всё от скуки.  
На самом деле, виновато свободное время. Слишком много свободного времени.

Осень – не самое лучшее время года. Вечер – не самое лучшее время суток. Проще говоря, Оми Цукиено пребывал в довольно-таки мрачном настроении.  
– Скучно, – громко жалуется он тёмной и пустой комнате.  
По телевизору бесконечный девчачий сериал, уроки сделаны, работы нет, припрятанная от любопытных глаз интересная книжка прочитана ещё вчера, погода дрянь, жизнь не удалась.  
Фудзимия занят, Кудо гуляет, кот ест, Хидака дрыхнет перед телевизором.  
Хидака?  
– Спишь? – страшным шёпотом интересуется Оми.  
Кен сначала вскакивает с кресла и испуганно оглядывается – страшный шёпот получился что надо – а потом пожимает плечами и отвечает: "Нет. А что?"  
– Мне скучно, – повторяет Оми.  
– И?  
– Придумай что-нибудь, – жалобно просит младший.  
Кен вздыхает и начинает рассказывать первую пришедшую на ум забавную историю из жизни, изо всех сил пытаясь не заснуть.  
Оми думает, что это не так уж плохо. Тем более, история действительно интересная, а рассказывать Кен умеет.

Утро ничем не лучше вечера. По-прежнему осень. Занятий в школе нет, работы нет, по телевизору новости, на столе наизусть известные документы, делать абсолютно нечего.  
Фудзимия уехал, Кудо уехал, кот спит, Хидака моет посуду.  
– Мне скучно, – снова жалуется Оми и чувствует себя идиотом.  
Кен вздыхает и пытается собрать воедино довольно смутные познания о депрессии и методах её лечения в домашних условиях. Сладкое, активность, смена обстановки...  
Сначала они пьют горячий шоколад. Затем, наплевав на все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты, пару часов бегают и возятся прямо в магазине, среди хрупких горшков и ваз. "Для экстрима" – говорит Кен, чудом затормозив в паре сантиметров от стеклянной двери.  
Оми думает, что это не так уж и плохо, но немного не то.

День. Осень. Дождь. Работы нет, по дому всё сделано, кот спит, старшие ещё не вернулись. По телевизору мультфильмы. Первых полчаса смешно. Дальше...  
– Только не говори, что тебе скучно, – подозрительно разглядывает младшего товарища Кен. Оми послушно молчит.  
Сначала они обсуждают школьные дела, задачки по физике и то, как смотрит на Цукиено та девчонка со второй парты, как её там, Норико, вроде бы. Потом магазин, работу, погоду. Как-то незаметно переходят на личную жизнь старших. Долго спорят, но всё же вспоминают имя очередной пассии Кудо. Оми даже видел её однажды, но может, это была и не она. Потом Кен стоит у дверей и прислушивается, не идёт ли кто, пока Оми шарит в комнате Фудзимии в поисках хотя бы малейшего намёка на личную жизнь командира. Ничего не находит. Об этом они тоже спорят.  
Оми думает, что это... даже забавно.

Вечер. Как ни странно, осень. По телевизору всё тот же сериал, работы нет, уроки сделаны, новую интересную книжку ещё надо найти.  
Не дожидаясь, пока младший начнёт ныть и жаловаться, Кен тащит его в кино.  
Фильм старый, чёрно-белый. Знакомый с детства. Они громко шепчутся, заканчивают реплики за героев и считают, кто больше ошибётся. Смеются и сбиваются со счёта. Пару раз начинают сначала. А потом просто смеются.  
Идут домой, под дождем и без зонта, мокрые как мыши и весёлые как дети. Пытаются тихо, никого не побеспокоив, зайти в дом, пугают кота, шёпотом спорят, кто на него наступил. Кен ворчит что-то про осень, депрессию и снижение иммунитета и почти силой тянет Оми пить горячий чай и вытирать голову. Оми отбивается. Кажется, они даже дерутся, всё так же тихо, под внимательным взглядом кота.  
Утром просыпаются на диване в гостиной и не могут вспомнить, как туда попали.  
Оми думает, что это очень даже неплохо.

По-прежнему осень, погода всё ещё дрянь, зато работы прибавилось. Весь день Кен с опаской поглядывает на Оми, ожидая ставшего уже привычным "Мне скучно". Во-первых, он всё-таки простудился. Во-вторых, его терроризирует целая толпа шумных девочек. Кен смутно припоминает, что проблемы со здоровьем и утомление способствуют дальнейшему развитию депрессии. Надо что-то делать, и срочно.  
Так что в обеденный перерыв Кен снова варит мальчику горячий шоколад и снова рассказывает что-то забавное. Так, на всякий случай, для профилактики.  
Оми думает, что это начинает ему нравиться.

Вечер. Второй раз подряд в кино не сходишь. Смена обстановки, напоминает себе Кен и ведёт мальчика просто гулять, уже не обращая внимания, жалуется тот на скуку, или нет.  
Дождя нет, так что они просто бродят по парку. Играют в футбол. Снова спорят и снова забывают счёт. Смеются. В шутку дерутся. А потом Кен хватает Оми на руки, перекидывает через плечо и тащит до ближайшей лавочки. Просто чтобы мелкий особо не выпендривался. Уже сидя на лавочке, Оми поднимает большие честные глаза на Хидаку и жалобным голосом тянет:  
– Мне скучно... – и хитро улыбается. Получает подзатыльник и слышит в свой адрес ласковое "шантажист чёртов".  
Но Кен всё равно сдаётся, и они идут в первую попавшуюся кафешку. Пьют чай, Кен пичкает Оми конфетами, приговаривая "Кушай-кушай, в них гормоны счастья, ты успокоишься и перестанешь мне нервы мотать." Подумав, Оми решает не обижаться, конфеты-то вкусные, и платить не ему.  
Они опять возвращаются домой поздно, "И ладно, не позднее же, чем Кудо", успокаивает Кен, опять пугают кота и опять громким шёпотом ругаются. "Тебе спать надо", – это Кен, и "Ты мне что, психотерапевт?" – это Оми. Толкаются и падают на диван. Смеются.  
И как-то вдруг оказывается, что у губ Хидаки такой же конфетный привкус. И что он умеет не только варить шоколад и кидать мяч. И что средства от депрессии бывают разными.  
Оми думает, что это замечательно.  
А потом он уже ни о чём не думает.  



End file.
